hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Constantine's relatives
This is a list of John Constantine's relatives from the Vertigo Comics series Hellblazer and related comic books. Members of the Constantine family tree appear in many different media, some outside of. Note that the DC Universe John Constantine exists in a separate reality and continuity; characters explicitly related to him may not have equivalants in the Vertigo Universe and vice versa. Constantines in media outside the DC Comics line, or in that line prior to 2011 (when the modern DC Constantine was introduced) are counted below. Key: 'b.' marks a birth date; 'd.' a death-date; 'c.' means circa, if no official date is known. If birth and death dates are known then these letters are dropped. With thanks to The Constantine Family Tree. If you were looking for a list of Constantine's ancestors, check The Laughing Magicians. = Close family = Thomas (father, 1914-1990) Deceased Thomas was a working-class man from Liverpool who lost his arm in an industrial accident and descended into bitterness and anger. He was killed by The Family Man and his soul now resides in Hell. For more information, see Thomas Constantine. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 28. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 275 Mary Anne (mother, October 3 1923-5 May 1953) Deceased Little is known about Mary Anne Constantine (nee Quinn) other than that she was in an unhappy marriage to Thomas Constantine, who forced her to have multiple abortions. Her womb weakened and she died giving birth to John and The Golden Boy (see below). For more information, see Mary Anne Constantine. First appearance: Shade the Changing Man issue 44. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 100 The Golden Boy (twin brother, d.5 May 1953) John's twin brother, who died in the womb. In another universe he survived and became an incredibly powerful magician, also named John. Our John met his on two occasions; they didn't get along. For more information, see The Golden Boy. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 39. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 249 Cheryl Masters (sister, 1946-2005) Deceased Cheryl managed to avoid the supernatural for most of her life, and became a dependable rock for John in times of crisis. She was killed by her husband, who had been driven insane, and elected to take his punishment in Hell rather than go to Heaven. For more information, see Cheryl Masters. First appearance: Hellblazer issue four. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 213 Tony Masters (brother-in-law, d.2005) Deceased Chery's husband, Tony was a devout Christian and a bit of a prick. He didn't like John much, for obvious reasons. He was driven mad by John's demon son, Saul, and killed Cheryl. When he realised what he'd done, he committed suicide and descended into Hell. For more information, see Tony Masters. First appearance: Hellblazer issue four. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 213 Gemma Masters (niece, b.1978) The daughter of Tony and Cheryl, Gemma grew up idolising her uncle and eventually followed his path into magic, becoming quite a capable magician before giving up on the dark arts. For more information, see Gemma Masters. First appearance: Hellblazer issue four The Demon Constantine (doppelganger, b. 1996) When John Constantine found out that he was prophecised to go to Hell, he put all of the worst aspects of his personality into a mud golem and animated it with his demon blood. The result was The Demon Constantine, a creature whose morality is difficult to gauge. For more information, see The Demon Constantine. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 94. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 275 = Children = Tefé Holland (daughter, b. 1996) Tefe was conceived by Abby Holland and Swamp Thing, the latter of whom had possessed John's body. Tefe is an elemental with both plant and flesh powers. For more information, see Tefé Holland. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 90. Last appearance: Swamp Thing volume four issue five Adam Constantine (son, b. 2004) Deceased Adam was one of three children conceived between an unwitting John and the demon Rosacarnis. As revenge for John killing (albeit temporarily) her father Nergal, Rosacarnis sent the children to murder John's friends. He was killed by The First of the Fallen. For more information, see Adam Constantine. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 200. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 212 Maria Constantine (daughter, b. 2004) Maria is the only one of Constantine and Rosacarnis's children to survive the attack by The First of the Fallen. She gave John the scar that he bears on the left-hand side of his face. For more information, see Maria Constantine. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 200. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 212 Saul Constantine (son, b. 2004) Deceased The third and final of the children conceived between John and Rosacarnis. He was also killed by The First of the Fallen. For more information, see Saul Constantine. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 200. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 212 = Wider family: Constantines = Charles Constantine (great uncle, b.c.1885) Deceased Twin brother of John's grandfather, William. Survived WWI minus his testicles, which left him suffering from depression. However, he managed to pull himself together and kill an iteration of The Corinthian, a living nightmare. For more information, see Charles Constantine. First appearance: Corinthian: Death in Venice issue one. Last appearance: Corinthian: Death in Venice issue three Jack Constantine (uncle, 1916-19 May 1941) Deceased A petty criminal and younger brother of Thomas. Only appearance: The Dreaming issue 32. Jean Constantine (aunt) Deceased Roy's wife (see below); she died of cancer. Only mention: Hellblazer issue 253 Harry and Dolly Constantine (aunt and uncle) Deceased John's uncle and auntie; they looked after him and Cheryl after Thomas was briefly locked up for stealing women's underwear. Harry was presumably a brother of Thomas's. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 35. Roy Constantine (uncle) Roy was another of Constantine's uncles; he looked after John and Cheryl after Harry and Dolly had run out of patience. John got on far better with Roy and Jean. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 253. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 275 William Constantine (grandfather, b.c.1880) Deceased Thomas's father and John's grandfather; twin brother of Charles Constantine. He survived the Battle of the Somme in World War I only to be killed by The King of the Vampires. Had a wife named Alice. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 69. =Wider family: Mother's side= Aloycious Quinn (b.c.1815) Deceased British colonial soldier on John's mother's side who served in India in 1840. Was responsible for bringing both the Red Sepulchre and a cursed gem back to England. Lived to a ripe old age, minus an arm, a leg and his soul - the latter of which he maintained had been stolen and placed in the Sepulchre. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 179. Last mentioned: Hellblazer issue 201 =Alternate universe Constantines= Marilyn Constantine (b.1853) Deceased A well-heeled London madam who made an appearance in The Golden Dawn, a Call of Cthulu RPG book by John Tynes, John T Snyder, Garrie Hall and Alan Smithee. The authors recommend Hellblazer in the book, so she is presumably a direct reference. Only appearance: The Golden Dawn Unknown male Constantine Deceased A shady figure who frequented parties in turn-of-the-century London. Only appearance: Batman/Houdini: The Devil's Workshop Frank Constantine Deceased Inspector Frank Constantine of Scotland Yard helped out an alternate-universe Batman in 1939. He admits to being 'the white sheep of the family'. Only appearance: Batman: The Order of the Beasts John Constantine's unnamed child (b.2020) In the alternate future seen in Bad Blood, an elderly John Constantine's unborn foetus is mistaken for the future king of England. Only appearance: Bad Blood issue four Zatara II A parallel-universe son of John Constantine and Zatanna, named after her father. He is a great fan of pie. First appearance: Kingdom Come issue two. Last appearance: The Kingdom The Archetype In the distant future, a time-travelling Tim Hunter meets a fool/trickster archetype who closely resembles John. Only appearance: The Books of Magic miniseries issue four Category:Characters Category:Objects and concepts Category:Constantine Family